Let Me Spoil You
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Three month after the Royal Cotillion Ben asks Mal to come and see him; feeling very confused Mal goes to see him and finds out that he has a surprise for her. Full of Bal fluff, I hope you like it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.


**Hey guys this was an idea that came to me and I really couldn't resist it. I know that you guys are going to like this; thank you for taking the time to read this story. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

*Mal's POV*

* * *

As I walked into the grounds of Auradon Castle I was a little bit confused; Ben text me half an hour ago asking me to come and see him as he had a surprise for me. I didn't really know what to expect as Ben liked to spoil me. I told him that he didn't need to but he persisted that he did. After everything that had happened after the royal cotillion three months ago me and Ben felt closer and we had spent a lot more time together. Part of me wished that the situation with Uma didn't happen but the rest of me thought that it had to happen for me and Ben to be in the place that we are now.

As I walked up to the main doors my eyes fell onto the new extension; Ben told me that as a present to his mother they were extending and adding to her library. I pulled one brow up; when Ben described the extension I imagined it to look different. In my mind I imagined the same brick work with blue and yellow drapes; however instead it was tall, metal and white. I quickly dismissed this; Queen Belle might have wanted a change I told myself as I knocked on the door.

"Lady Mal" I heard as the door opened.

"Hey Chip" I replied as he smiled at me.

"How are you?" I asked as he stepped to one side and he directed me into the main hall.

"I'm fine thank you" I answered after he closed the door behind me and he turned and smiled at me.

"And yourself?" I asked politely.

"I'm very well" he replied.

"Do you know where Ben is?" I wondered as I was eager to see what Ben had planned for us.

"He is waiting in his office for you" he advised.

"For me?" I asked slowly as I let a large grin spread across my face.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Thank you" I said and I quickly turned and walked towards Ben's office - very eager to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I said happily as I walked into Ben's office. I watched as Ben's face lit up as his eyes landed on me and I couldn't help but grin at him as I started to feel a burning in my chest. My stomach started to flutter as I walked up to Ben's desk and I lent on his desk next to his chair.

"Yeah" he confirmed and I noticed that Ben wasn't wearing a tie and his top bottom was undone. I chose not to question him on this; it was quite a hot day after all but I couldn't escape the fact that Ben looked very sexy.

"I have a surprise for you" he reminded me which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Another one?" I chuckled.

"Yeah" he said as he wrapped his arm around my front and he pulled me close to him.

"I think you will really like this one" he advised.

"Ben I like all of them" I said as I reached over and swept some stray hair behind his left ear.

"Be that as it may-" he started cheekily.

"I think I have really excelled myself on this one" he added excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Come with me" he advised as he stood up.

"However-" he started.

"You will need to wear this?" he said and he pulled his royal blue tie from his trouser pocket. At least this told me where his tie had gone; however why would I need to wear a tie for my surprise?

"A tie?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well it is a tie-" Ben started as I reached over and took the tie from him.

"But for the purposes of this it is a blind fold" he advised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes really" he chuckled.

"Now come here" Ben said as he took the tie from me.

"I don't know whether I like this" I admitted nervously. Yes I wanted to know what my surprise was but I didn't like how I had to be blindfolded for a certain part of it.

"You trust me don't you?" Ben asked as he let his eyes stare into mine. Of course I trusted Ben; just not knowing what was going on was starting to scare me a little bit.

"Always" I advised.

"Well then" Ben said and he wrapped the tie around my eyes and he tied the tie at the back of my head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I heard him ask.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Three?" I guessed as I took a shot in the dark.

"Yes you can't see" he said smugly.

"Ben I really don't like this" I confessed as I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Trust me baby" Ben said and I felt him press a brief kiss against my lips.

* * *

After a very slow and nervous walk Ben stopped me; I had a gut feeling that I was outside but I couldn't tell where. I felt the warm Auradon sun against my skin and the cool summer breeze blow through my hair; what surprise would Ben have got me that was outside?

"Here you go" I heard Ben say and he lifted my right hand up. I opened my mouth to question him but then he placed something into my hand; I closed my hand onto it and I pulled one brow up in confusion. It had a hard, cold exterior with a coarse texture; this just confused me even more. _What on the Isle had Ben just given me?_

"What is this?" I asked.

"Have a look" Ben chuckled. I quickly pulled the tie from my face and my face dropped into confusion when I saw that there was a brown, earthy, middle sized rock in my hand.

"A rock?" I asked slowly.

"You have given me a rock?" I questioned. I didn't want to sound ungrateful but I really didn't have a clue where Ben was going with this; and by the smug grin on his face he was enjoying this fact.

"Yes" he said happily.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Ok" I added.

"Ben I really don't know the relevance of this" I advised.

"You do" he pressed.

"Turn around" he instructed. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw; it was Queen Belle's extension however it didn't look like anything that I thought Queen Belle would be in. In fact it looked very familiar. In fact it looked like my hideaway on the Isle; it even had the metal gate protecting the hideaway and the four flights of stairs getting up to it.

"What on the Isle?" I asked incredulously as I looked up at Ben.

"Ben you said this extension was for your mother" I accused.

"I know" he said.

"I lied" he advised. I threw another look at what Ben had done for me; my right hand flew in front of my mouth as I started to get overwhelmed because of what Ben had done for me. I never expected Ben to do this; yes he always made my dreams come true but this was to another whole new level.

"Why have you done this?" I asked as I wiped my eyes free of the tears that had started to gather in my eyes.

"Well I know sometimes you get home sick; and to be honest with you I don't want you going back to the Isle. So I thought I would bring your home to you" he said proudly as he looked up at my hideaway replica.

"However there is one downfall" he advised as his face dropped and he looked down at me. What possibly could be a downfall to this perfect present that Ben had just given me?

"Which is?" I asked slowly as I slid my right hand into his.

"It's the same as your home; Evie, Jay and Carlos ensured that-" he started.

"But it is currently a blank canvas; you will may need to decorate" he added which made my eyes widen. Ben knew that this was going to make this even better; however I made the mental note that I was going to make this bigger and better than my hideaway on the Isle.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"No" he said happily as he dropped my hand and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Spray paint is up there ready" he confirmed.

"Ben I can't believe you would do this for me?" I said as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Well you are my soul mate Mal" he said as he reached up and he wiped my cheeks and eyes free from tears.

"I will do anything for you" he promised as he smiled down at me.

"I need to think of a way of making it up to you" I advised as I sniffed and I reached up and wiped my nose.

"You don't" Ben disagreed.

"I am" I urged.

"Don't push me on this Ben" I teased which made Ben chuckle.

"Ok" he replied.

"As you are so adamant" he laughed.

"You want to go and have a look?" he asked as he nodded towards my new hideaway.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed and I stepped out of his arms. I then aimed at the 'flying rocks' sign and I threw the rock and I laughed when I saw the sign swing back and the steel railings rose to give me and Ben access to the stairs. I grinned up at Ben and I winked at him and I started to lead him up the stairs and towards my surprise.

* * *

After we walked up the four staircases me and Ben stood at the top of the stairwell for a few minutes taking in the beautiful Auradon view that was in front of us; I could see the Isle in the distance and I smiled. I couldn't believe that after my identity crisis I was able to have best of both worlds; I had my perfect man and I also had a place that I also held very dear to my heart. I had to think of a way to make it up to Ben; I didn't know how to right now but I knew that I was going to have to really go over the top.

Ben then squeezed my hand which made look back up at him and he stepped away from me and he started to lead me through the strong metal doors; the attention to detail was outstanding and I knew that Evie, Jay and Carlos had to be involved to some degree. Ben then led me along a short passage way before we were met by some stairs and I noticed that he even managed to place the same coloured glass pieces into the wall; however unlike the Isle the sun shone through them and the colours reflected brightly on the white walls. Ben then led me up the stairs and back down four steps that held the same metal structure back home and I was about to get lost in how much everything looked the same but I jumped when I heard a collection of voices.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

"You guys!" I said and I turned around and I noticed that Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dude were sitting patiently waiting for me and Ben.

"This is amazing" I advised as I walked towards them.

"It is isn't it?" Evie asked as they all stood up from the couches.

"Yes" I dropped Ben's hand and when my eyes met Carlos's room I noticed that everything was the same. A thought then came to my mind; they all must have been working on this for weeks, months even. I wouldn't put it past these co-conspirators to have started planning this straight after the royal cotillion.

"There's even beds" I noted.

"Yeah" Jay said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can all stay over when you want to" Ben said and I turned around and looked at my perfect Beast.

"You might regret that" I teased.

"I don't want to leave" I confessed and I watched as Ben grinned at me. I then slowly started to look around the room again and I was hit with another sudden wave of overwhelment; I didn't expect this but the fact that my family had done this for me it meant the absolute world to me. I gulped to get rid of the lump in my throat but this didn't stop the tears gathering in my eyes and following silently down my cheeks.

"Aww M" Evie said and she quickly walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We all did this because we love you" she said over my shoulder.

"I know" I replied as I pulled away and looked at her.

"Thank you" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Thank you everyone" I advised as I looked at my family. I felt Evie's arms drop from me as Ben stepped next to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist; I wrapped my arms around his waist in turn and I snuggled my head against his chest.

"You spoil me too much" I muttered.

"That's my job Mal" I heard Ben say and I slowly looked up at him.

"It's my job to spoil you" he urged.

"So let me" he stressed. I snuggled into Ben's chest and I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have the family that I have got; all my life I never thought that I could have the life that I have - both a loving family and boyfriend. But now I had them there was no way that I was going to allow myself to lose any of them.

"I told you she would like it" I heard a voice say and my eyes moved onto Dude who was currently sitting on Carlos's lap as Carlos scratched behind his right ear.

"Your right Dude" I agreed and I watched as Dude smiled at me.

"I do like it" I added.

"Thank you" I said to him.

"Aww shucks" he said embarrassed and the whole room fell into laughter.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went over brilliantly; we all spent time together in our hideaway and we discussed how we wanted to decorate it. Well I say we; Evie, Jay and Carlos all told me the type of things that they wanted me to spray paint on their bedroom walls so I knew what I had to do.

There were only two differences between this hideaway and the one on the Isle; first of all there was additional room that was added to the hideaway and this was Ben's room. When I noticed that he had added to our hideaway he asked whether this was ok; I told him that it was as he proved on the Isle that he could chill like a villain so he could be in our crew.

The second difference was the fact on the north side of the hideaway Ben had added a large balcony that over looked Auradon; when I asked Ben why he added this he advised that he wanted to remain true to my hideaway but he also wanted to improve upon it. So as I liked to draw and sketch he thought that having one of the best views in Auradon would give me the peace and inspiration if I should ever needed it. Everything was perfect; I loved the changes that had been added. It made it more Auradon as well as Isle and it made me feel right at home as just like me my hideaway was part Isle and part Auradon.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

* * *

I was in my hideaway; to be honest I could see me spending a lot of my time here now. I knew that this is probably what Ben wanted and to be honest knowing that not only me, but Jay, Carlos and Evie all had a place where we could come to that was both out of the public eye and somewhere where we could be who we were without fear of us getting judged was amazing.

I stepped away from the wall in my bedroom and grinned up at what I had been working on; in fact since Ben had revealed this place to me I had been slowly but surely making this place look more VK and grungy however I wanted to also make it more Auradon as well. So after I threw the spray can into the box I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rang Ben.

"Hey beautiful" I heard him say after he answered the phone.

"Hey handsome" I replied as I walked out of my room.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I threw myself down onto the dark purple leather couch.

"I just wondered whether you were busy?" I asked hopefully.

"I am" Ben replied and my face dropped.

"But I'm never too busy for you" he added which made a large grin spread across my face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wondered whether I could steal you for an hour?" I advised.

"Ok" he said.

"I'm now very intrigued Miss Faery" he flirted and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Do you want me to come to you or-" he started and I knew why he stopped - he was waiting to see if I was already in my hideaway. Ben loved the fact that I loved my surprise and the fact that I kept coming here meant that we were always close to each other - even though we were in different parts of the castle.

"I'm already here" I advised.

"You're in your hideaway?" he wondered.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I have something that I want to show you" I explained. Hopefully this could start to make it up to Ben for giving me this place - fingers crossed. Ben still said that I didn't need to make it up to him but I felt like I needed to and regardless what he said I was going to attempt to.

"Oh" Ben said which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Ok" he added and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was now smiling.

"I'll be there in five" he advised.

"Ok" I replied.

"Love you" I said lovingly.

"Love you too" Ben replied and I hung up and slid my phone into my trouser pocket and I started to stare at a mural that I had started of me, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Yes it didn't really look like anything at the minute but I could see where I was going to go with it. I couldn't wait to see what Ben thought about what I had started to spray paint in my room; I hoped that he would like it. But then as quick afterthought I then shook my head – of course he was going to love it.

* * *

I heard the metal gate start to pull up a few minutes later and I grinned; I then snuggled my head into one of the pillows as I heard Ben start to run up the stairs. It's a good thing he is good at sports I told myself when he got to the top. I heard him stop for a few seconds to catch his breath before I heard him start to walk up the steps into the room.

"Mal!" Ben called as he started to look around to see if he could see me.

"In here!" I called and I watched as Ben's eyes lit up when they landed on me and he quickly stepped down the stairs. I couldn't get over how me and Ben made each other feel just by seeing each other; when I saw Ben's face light up I swear my heart missed a beat and my stomach started to flutter.

"What do you have to show me?" he asked which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Come with me" I advised as I stood up and I slid my right hand into his left and I started to lead him towards my bedroom.

"Ok" I heard him say.

"You've added drapes over your bedroom door?" he asked as we got up to the deep purple drape I had secured above my door.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I looked up at Ben.

"I've added them to all of ours; so we can all have some privacy" I advised. Evie had light blue, Jay had red, Carlos had black and Ben had dark blue. As well as privacy I felt that it added a little bit of flare that showed the conflict of all of our personalities.

"I see" he noted.

"You are taking this decorating thing very seriously" he chuckled.

"Of course" I laughed as I pushed my drape to one side and I led Ben into my room.

"What do you-" I heard him start but I knew why he had stopped. Ben's eyes had now landed on my mural of me and him. I looked up at it and I smiled at it as well; it wasn't finished I wanted to add more. One the main wall I intended to spray paint things about me and Ben and on the other walls I was going to spray paint my usual things. At the moment I had only managed to spray paint me kissing Ben breaking Uma's spell; and I was going to add other special moments but I wanted Ben to see what I had done so far.

"It's not finished" I advised as I tore my eyes away from my mural and I looked up at Ben and I noted that he was in awe of what he was looking at.

"But I wanted to show you" I finished.

"Mal it's amazing" he muttered.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"Does that start to make it up to you?" I asked hopefully.

"I told you you didn't need to" he reminded me as he looked down at me.

"I know but I wanted to" I pressed.

"And as this is my room; I wanted something to remind me of you" I advised.

"I love you Mal" Ben said lovingly as he dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Never forget that" he stated as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Never" I promised as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"As long as you don't" I added with a small smile as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Never" he promised with my favourite smile. I watched as Ben looked back at the mural for a few seconds before he looked down at me and I noticed that a playful glint had appeared in his eyes.

"Mal" he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There are a couple of ways that you can make it up to me" he advised with a toothy grin.

"Apart from always coming here" he added.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked eagerly. Whatever Ben was going to suggest I would do; even if Ben hadn't made me a hideaway I would do anything for Ben. I loved him so much and all I wanted to do was to make him very happy.

"First of all-" he started.

"Can you do something like that in my room?" he asked as he nodded towards the wall.

"Of course" I answered with a small smile as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"What else?" I wondered.

"Come here" Ben said cheekily and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"I see" I breathed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Come back here" I flirted and I pressed another long and loving kiss against his lips. We started to get lost in the kiss; the only noises that you could hear in my room were the occasional moans that were escaping from mine and Ben's mouths. Ben pulled away breathlessly and he winked at me before he bent down slightly and the next thing I knew he picked me up; I giggled as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I brushed my lips against Ben's nose and Ben kissed me and this time he carried me to my bed and we broke away as he started to lie me down.

"I wonder what is going to happen now" I teased as I untangled myself from Ben and I quickly slid myself down the bed so my head was now on my purple and green pillows.

"Some much needed make out time" Ben flirted as he slowly climbed onto my bed and crawled towards me and he lay down next to me.

"Very much needed" I agreed as me and Ben rolled onto our sides so we were now facing each other. We stared at each other for a few seconds as our arms caught each other's bodies and it wasn't long before our lips caught each other's and we continued where we left off and we started to get lost into a make out session that neither of us wanted to end.


End file.
